Crossover Controversy
by Kuroi Raine
Summary: Al loves cookies, Winry's madly obsessed with Ed, and Ed still hates milk. Future chapters will include characters from Naruto, Black Cat and Ouran. Based on a roleplay by the featuring authors, Raine and Chel.
1. Cookies!

**Crossover Controversy**

_Author's comment:_

_This is pretty much a roleplay between my friend Chel and me, "me" being Raine :)_

_It started as a roleplay with us existing in the FMA world, but as we watched more animes, we added in a few more random characters from other animes xD_

_Also, I can pretty much say with confidence that everyone will be out of character :D So I hope you all enjoy reading_

_Look forward to meeting characters from Naruto, Black Cat and Ouran High School Host Club in the future chapters!_

* * *

Ed: Bleh! I hate milk! 

Raine: That's why you're always going to be short!

Ed: -Turns automail arm into blade- I'LL KILL YOU RAINE!

Raine: AHHH!! -Runs around and hits a wall- Ughhhhh...

Ed: Haha! Serves you right!

Al: ARE YOU OKAY RAINE?!

Chel: Raine! Are you okay? Say something! Whatever you do, don't go into the light!

Ed: No! Go towards the light!

Chel: Shut up, Ed! You're so mean!

Ed: What?

Chel: I said you're mean!

Ed: Did you just call me short?

Chel: What are you talking about?

Raine: -Wakes up- Ouch...

Ed: Damn...don't you dare call me short!

Raine: I just realised I can't...because you're taller than me...

Ed: -Looks- You're right!

Al: Huh?

Ed: Haha! You're the SHORTY!

Al: Nii-san, don't call people short.

Ed: Why not? She called ME short.

Raine: Huh! At least I'm smarter than you, BAKA!

Ed: WHAT!?! YOU'RE THE BAKA!

Raine: SO NOT! BAAAAAKA!

Ed: GRRRRR! AT LEAST I'M NOT SHORT, YOU SHORTY!

Raine: So you admitted you're stupid!

Ed: ... -Thinks for a minute- No I didn't!

Chel: Um... Yes you did. She called you 'baka' and you said 'at least I'm not short' so you basically just admitted that you're stupid, BAKA!

Ed: -Thinks even more- I don't get it.

Chel: -Sigh- You're such an idiot.

Raine: Ed looks so funny when he is confused XD

Ed: Do not!

Raine: How do you know? Can you see yourself?

Ed: Yes I can!

Raine: How?

Ed: -Takes out mirror- Like this!

Chel: But that's not actually seeing yourself, it's seeing your reflection...

Ed: That's the same thing!

Chel: Nuh-uh!

Ed: -Is confused yet again- Al, say something to back me up.

Al: A...ano... Let's go do something!

Raine: AGREED! Let's do something!

Ed: And what do you suggest, baka?

Raine: DON'T CALL ME BAKA!

Ed: BAKA BAKA BAKA

Raine: YOU'RE THE BAKA! BAKA BAKA

-Argument between Ed and Raine continues-

Al: Okay...so you two decided to argue...what do you suggest we do in the meantime Chel?

Chel: Let's go watch Bleach!

Al: Bleach? You mean the stuff you use to clean your clothes?

Chel: No, silly, it's the anime, Bleach.

Al: Oh! I've never seen it before...

Chel: Raine really likes it.

Ed: Pfft, I'm not watching it then.

Raine: It's better than you!!

Ed: WHY YOU LITTLE!! AND YOU CAN'T ARGUE BACK SINCE YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME! SHORTY!!

Raine: (Thinking) I'm also younger than him...(/Thinking) -Runs behind Al- WAHH!! AL!! ED IS BEING MEAN!!

Al: Nii-san...Don't be like that...

Ed: WHAT?! NOW YOU'RE ON HER SIDE?!

Chel: Oi! Ed, how can you be mean to somebody younger than you?

Ed: It's not very hard... And how do you know Bleach is better than me? You've only watched 8 episodes of me!

Raine: Well from how you act to me I can definately tell that Bleach is way better than you! COWARD!

Ed: WHAT?! WHY AM I A COWARD?!

Raine: You were scared of that butcher guy!

Ed: EVERYONE WOULD BE SCARED IF THEY WERE GOING TO BE SLICED TO DEATH!

Raine: You were still afraid...

Ed: YOU WOULD BE TOO!

Al: Nii-san...stop yelling...

Ed: He was going to kill me and Winry!

Chel: You were crying at the end.

Ed: I had something in my eye!

Chel: Sure... it's okay Ed, it's okay for guys to cry.

Ed: Men don't cry!

Raine: Awwww...that's so cute! Ed has tears in his eyes right now!

Ed: DO NOT! -Wipes tears-

Raine: I know! Let's invite Roy in!

Ed: HELL NO!

Raine: Why not?

Ed: Because I don't want to see him...

Al: 3

Chel: Too late!

Roy: Yo.

Ed: Yo?

Roy: How's your search for the Philosopher's stone coming along?

Chel: By the way, what's his full name?

Raine: Roy Mustang...something like that...

Roy: Yo!

Ed: I hate you...

Al: I like cookies x3

Chel: Oh yah, that's his name.

Roy: You don't remember me? -Gasp-

Ed: Thank God, I don't think anybody wants to remember you.

Al: Nii-san, that's rude.

Raine: His surname reminds me of the word mustard XD

Roy: T-T

Raine: I'm sorry...

Ed: No need to be sorry! It suits him quite well! MUSTARD!

Al: Nii-san...you need help...

Ed: No I don't! Do you guys want some mustard? -Squeezes Roy and expects mustard to come out of him-

Chel: Ed, you SERIOUSLY need help...

Roy: O.O!

Raine: Haha Roy's reaction was so funny XD

Roy: You try being squeezed by him! D:

Ed: Mustard! Ha! You guys make up the funniest things!

Raine: (Whispering to Al) We must find him a psychiatrist...

Roy: Lucky for you, I happen to be a psychiatrist.

Everyone: What?

Chel: I thought you were only a police officer!

Roy: I do psychiatry in my spare time. Now Ed, tell me about your dreams...

Raine: (To Al and Chel) Do you know what would be scary? If Roy liked Ed...

Ed: O.O

Roy: So tell me about your dreams...

Ed: My dreams...well I was walking and then you showed up and turned it into a nightmare...

Chel: EWW! You mean in a pedophilic way? Because that's just sick!

Roy: Mmhmm -Jots down notes- Now, in your dream, what did you do overcome the nightmare?

Ed: I killed you!

Raine: Oh no! Just for safety reasons, Ed, this is not a dream!

Ed: Yeah I know...it's been a nightmare for quite a while...and still is...

Raine: No no no! That's not what I mean! I mean don't kill him! This is reality!

Ed: All the more reason to kill him...

Raine: AL! SAY SOMETHING!

Al: Cookie?

Ed: Thanks, I'll take one -Takes cookie and uses alchemy to turn it into something super sharp- Time to kill Roy:D

Chel: Eh? What are you doing Ed! This is not a dream, wake up! Snap out of it!

Ed: I know it's not a dream, baka! I'll kill Roy anyway!

Chel: Why do you want to kill him?

Raine: Because Roy is his boss...that's it! I've got it! Roy can order him to stop!

Ed: Not anymore he can't! I quit!

Roy: -Uses alchemy and sets Ed on fire-

Ed: AHHH!!!! -Ed-fireball runs around in circles-

Raine: I'll get the marshmallows!!

Al: Let's bake cookies

Chel: Ed! Stop, drop and roll!

Ed: What? Pop, bop and poll?

Chel: Apparently his hearing is bad too...

Raine: I like cookies too! Let's go get the ingredients, Al!

Al: YAY! Let's go!

-Al and Rain exit the room to get the ingredients-

Ed: WATER!!! WATER!!! AHHH!!! MY HAIR!!!

Roy: Hehe .

Ed: -Runs in front of Roy still in a fireball- GET RID OF THIS FIRE!

Roy: I'll be going now Bye!! -Runs away-

Ed: COME BACK HERE! -Runs over to Chel- Chel, please save me!

Chel: Give me a reason why I should save you.

Ed: I'll be nice to you from now on, so PLEASE save me!

Chel: Oh, alright -Gets a water hose and puts out fire-

-Raine and Al return with ingredients-

Raine: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FIRE?! How are we supposed to bake cookies now?

Al: ;-;

Ed: -Cough cough- How dare you! Caring more about those...those...cookies than me!

Raine: Hmph...

Al: Gomen Nii-san... ;-; but I want to make cookies! -Starts bawling-

Ed: Hmmph, at least Chel cares about me!

Chel: Neh? I do?

Raine: (To Al) Awww...aren't they such a cute couple?? .

Al: (Looks at Ed and Chel) -Nods-

Ed: WHAAATT?! -Blush-

Raine: THAT'S SO CUTE!! ED IS BLUSHING!! (With a tune) Ed has a crush! Ed has a crush! XD

Chel: What??

Ed: I don't have a crush on her!

Al: Nii-san, what about Winry? Do you still like her or do you like Chel more?

Ed: WHAT?

Raine: Admit it Ed! You like Chel!!

Ed: So DON'T!

Raine: Yes you do!

Ed: DON'T!

Raine: DO!

Ed: DON'T!

Raine: DO!

Ed: (Thinking) I know...the reverse psycology thing! (/Thinking) DO!

Raine: HE ADMITTED IT!

Ed: WHAT!?

Al: COOKIES! Raine let's make the cookies!!

Raine: Coming!! Have fun Ed! Talk to her!! -Runs over to Al-

-Raine and Al leave-

(Very awkward silence in the room)

Chel: So, Ed...

Ed: I do not!

Chel: What?

Ed: I mean... (Thinking) Oh my god, we're all alone! (/Thinking)

(More awkward silence)

Raine: I'll go preheat the oven while you mix, okay?

Al: Cookie cookie cookie!

Raine: Yep x3

Ed: So... do you have a boyfriend?

Chel: -Blushes- Umm... no... Do you have a girlfriend?

Ed: No... Where is that idiot and Al?

Chel: (Thinking) Thank god he changed the topic (/Thinking)

Al: Cookie X3

Raine: What's that smell?

Al: Cookie?

Raine: OH MY GOD THE COOKIES ARE ALL BURNT!!

Al: NO!!! COOKIE!!

Raine: AHHH!! NOW SOME ARE ON FIRE!! WATER!! WATER!!

Al: -Gets bucket of water and pours it onto the cookies- -Sniff-

Raine: Sorry...let's make them again! And I think you should watch the oven this time...o.o;

Al: -Nods-

Ed: Bakas! Why are they taking so long to make cookies?

Chel: Why are you getting so mad?

Ed: Ermm... yeah, why am I getting so mad? I should be happy because I'm with y--stops himself from saying it out loud- -blushes a deep red-

Chel: Hehe, Ed is so funny when he's embarrassed

-Better cookies come out of the oven-

Raine: YAY! Al you're the best cook ever!

Al: YAY! COOKIES! -Munch munch-

Raine: All the cookies I make are either too raw or burnt...-Sigh-

Al: -Hands Raine a cookie- Cookie?

Raine: Yes please! X3 Let's go and give Ed and Chel some .

Al: -Nods- 3

Chel: -Smells cookies- Yummy! Cookies!

Ed: Where, WHERE?

Al: Who wants cookies?

Chel and Ed: We do!

(No cookies remaining on the plate)

Raine: Those were yummy

Al: Yep. Yummy -

Raine: Too bad Roy left...he missed out

Ed: -Chokes on cookie- You really want HIM to take some cookies?? We'll probably end up with just half a cookie each!

Raine: Okay, okay...calm down...

Chel: I need something to help wash down the cookies.

Al: How about milk?

Chel: Okay!

Ed: What? Milk's nasty! How can you drink it?!

Raine: -Drinks ice chocolate- A drink is the best after a long day's work .

Al: I say cookies are the best...

Ed: Aren't you over cookies yet?

Al: Nope!

Raine: I've been having headaches all this morning since I woke up...still kinda hurts...must be because Ed hit me on the head so many times...

Chel: -Makes a strawberry smoothie- Yup! Cheers to a long day's work.

Al: -Raises cookie- Cheers!

Ed: What was it that was hard today?

Raine: Well I had a lot of house chores to do today xP

Ed: Haha!

Raine: What are YOU laughing about? You don't even HAVE a house!

Al: ;-;

Raine: Why are you crying Al-kun?

Al: I don't have a house either...

Raine: Awww...I'm sorry

Al: It's okay -wipes tears away-. Nii-san and I had to burn down our house in order for us to move on.

Ed: YAH! But at least we have a room in that stupid military place. And Winry lets us stay over at her house too!

Raine: OOooo you mentioned Winry!!

Ed: -Face goes red- DID NOT!

Raine: YOU'RE BLUSHING!

Ed: AM NOT!

Al: So who do you like Nii-san? Winry or Chel?

Ed: -Faces goes extremely red-

Chel: -Feels uncomfortable-

Al: Nii-san, what's the answer? If you give it to us, we can plan your wedding!

Ed: WHAT!?!

Al: Oh did I say that? I meant that we can plan your first date

Raine: YAY!! And we can bake more cookies for it!

Al: COOKIES! YAY!!

Ed: I like my reflection XD

Raine: ...well you're not getting more cookies than your share...-Munches on a fortune cookie-

Chel: Can we bake chocolate chip cookies?

Al: Okay! Let's bake all sorts of cookies!

Ed: (Thinking) Hehe, I didn't have to answer their question! Phew! (/Thinking)

Raine: And don't think you're off the hook Edward Elric!

Ed: O.O

Raine: Answer the question! Who do you like?!

Al: Tell me Nii-san! Tell me! -goes hyper- (Is actually thinking) COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE!! If I annoy Nii-san enough I'll get his cookies!!

Ed: I have to go the bathroom! -Runs to bathroom- (Thinking) I need to come up with a plan (/Thinking)

Al: You can't hide forever Nii-san! Tell me! Tell me!

Ed: If you shut up, I'll give you a cookie.

Al: Cookie!

Ed: -Comes out of the bathroom and hands Al a cookie-

Raine: TELL MEEEEEEEEE!!!

Ed: -Hands Raine a cookie-

Raine: COOKIE!!!

Ed: Phew...

Raine: So who do you like? -Munch munch-

Ed: ARGH!!!!!!

Ed: -Uses Alchemy to somehow make a bunch of baked cookies- There! Eat! -Runs away-

Chel: -Drools- Cookies! Yummy! -Munch munch-

Raine: I don't feel like eating cookies...

Ed: (Thinking in hiding place) Uh oh...

Al: Can I have your cookies?

Raine: Sure. Take them.

Al: 3 -Munch munch-

Raine: Now to find out the answer...-Takes out magnifying glass and a detective jacket and a detective hat from out of nowhere-

Ed: Think! Think! Gotta come up with a plan!

Al: Aww... All the cookies are gone. Oh well, now to find out where Nii-san is hiding so we can get the answer out of him.

Ed: -Panics-

Raine: Here Al-kun, you can have the jacket and hat. They look good on you.

Al: YAY X3

Raine: Where do you think he could be hiding? Any clues Chel?

Ed: -Is still panicking-

Chel: -Eating cookies from this other plate that nobody saw- Huh?

Al:O More cookies!

Ed: Phew! I still have time!

(Two seconds pass)

Al: Aww no more cookies!

Raine: -Thinks- Fufufu...I know...

Al: ;-; No more cookies...

Raine: (Shouts) Seems the SHORTY!!! Who is most definitely an IDIOT!!! Isn't going to come out!

Ed: -Storms out- WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY AND AN IDIOT?!

Raine: GOTCHA!

Al: Good job, Raine! -Ties up Ed to chair- Now Nii-san, who do you like? Chel or Winry?

Ed: -Panics even more- Umm... -starts sweating-...

Al: Nii-san?

Raine: Awww...don't say it like that...

Ed: I can't believe it but you're saving me! Now help untie these ropes for me!

Raine: Huh? What I meant is...-Takes out whip- YOU DO IT LIKE THIS! -Cracks whip- Now...tell me who you like:)

Ed: -Eyes bulge- AHHHH!! Chel, save me!

Al: He just said Chel! You like Chel!

Ed: WHAT? No! I just asked her to save me!

Al: No, you just said her name which means you like her :D

Ed: No!

Raine: Haha you must . So Chel do you like him back?

Ed: I asked her to save me!

Raine: Save...like...same thing...

Ed: NO IT'S DIFFERNT!!!!!

Al: Nii-san don't be shy ;)

Chel: What? Umm... -Blushes-

Al: You like him too!

Chel: I didn't even answer yet!

Al: Great, now you and Nii-san can get married.

Ed and Chel: WHAT?!?

Raine: Remember to send me an invitation

Al: Me too Nii-san! Don't forget me!!

Ed: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! UNTIE ME!! -Struggle struggle-

Al: There's no way we're untying you until you tell us the answer! Winry or Chel?

-Winry pops in-

Winry: Ed, don't you like me?

Ed: -Blushes like crazy- ...

Winry: -Starts crying-

Raine: OOooo...Chel has competition!!

Winry: What's this all about anyway?

Raine: We're trying to figure out who Ed likes .

Winry: So who does he like?

Raine: He hasn't answered us yet...it's out of you and Chel.

Winry: Why not you too?

Raine: Because he doesn't like me...and this is more fun anyway! XD

Winry: Fair enough

Al: Winry, please help us force out the answer from Nii-san.

Ed: W-what are you going to do to me?

Al: Like I said, we're going to force the truth out of you.

Ed: -Panics- Wait! What if I don't like either of them?

Al: Too bad, you have to choose one or the other.

Raine: Go Al go!

Winry: What do I do?

Raine: Go take off his automail before he can use alchemy.

Winry: Right.

Ed: Alchemy? SHEESH I TOTALLY FORGOT! -Uses alchemy and breaks ropes- Thanks baka! -Runs for it-

Raine: DON'T CALL ME BAKA!!! -Chases while still holding whip-

Ed: Damn, my short legs aren't running fast. Wait, who are you calling short? Wait, I called myself short. Gah! Her stupidness is spreading to me!

Al: Raine! I have a trap set for him!

Ed: Trap? Where could the trap be? -Runs on top of a trap and gets caught in a net- AHHH!

Raine: -Skids to a stop- -Catches breath- Good job Al! You're way smarter than your brother!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!?!

Raine: You of course.

Ed: WHY YOU LITTLE!!

Winry: I've got my wrench! Let's get dismantling!

Ed: AHHH!!!!! Let me out of here!

Al: We will once you tell us the truth! Chel or Winry!

Winry: Oooh Pick me! Pick me!

Ed: -Blushes-


	2. Confession

**Crossover Controversy **

* * *

**Pages 11-20**

Raine: Winry must love Ed as well n.n

Ed: Who said anything about LOVE?! You said like!

Raine: Love...like...same thing...

Winry: Huh? What's this about?

Winry: I thought Ed was choosing people to be on his team for a game or something...

Chel: No, no Winry. Al and Raine want to know who Ed 'likes'.

Winry: OHH!

Ed: Heh, Winry is so stupid...

Raine: Saying things about someone, good or bad, means the person is noticing the person they are talking about n.n which means Ed must love Winry!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!

Winry: O.O I WON!!! What did I win though?

Raine: ED'S LOVE!!

Winry: Errr...can I just take the automail instead?

Ed: WHAT?!? I didn't even give you an answer!

Al: Don't listen to him Winry. We can now let you two love-birds off on your first date!

Winry: Okay, let's visit the hardware store first!

Raine: I'll help put the collar and leash on Ed!

Ed: WHAT!?!

Raine: Stop moving around! I can't put it around your neck if you keep moving like that!

Ed: --Tries to dodge the collar--

Raine: ARGH! I can't put it on!

Ed: Phew...

Raine: Al, can you hold him down?

Al: Sure! But what's it for anyway?

Raine: Well knowing your brother, he will run away once we let him out. So with the leash, Winry can easily take him to where she wants!

Al: Good plan! Hold still Nii-san, it will be just fine n.n

Ed: AHHH!!!!! HELP ME!!!

Chel: Ed, what's so bad about going on a date with Winry? She's an old friend of yours so why are you trying to get out of the date?

Ed: Because I don't 'like' her that way!

Winry: What? You don't like me? --Starts crying--

Al: Nii-san! You made Winry cry!

Ed: I DON'T CARE! LET GO OF ME!

Raine: Hm...All the more reason to put a leash...--Attaches collar-- There! First part done!

Winry: I'm not going on a date with that JERK!

Chel: I don't blame you.

Ed: WHAT? Now both of you are against me?

Chel: Well, you obviously can't figure out your feelings for either one of us!

Ed: I can't help it!

Raine: Oh...that's a problem...there's no point in putting a collar and leash since Winry and Chel both don't want to go out with him...

Ed: Yeah! Take it off!!

Raine: Narh...I got a better idea n.n Fufufu...

Ed: --Gulp--

Raine: DOGGY!!!

Al: KITTY!

Chel: Puppy wuppy!

Ed: Eh? I'm not being a pet!

Winry: Too bad! You missed out on your chance to date either one of us!

Ed: Wait! I want to go on a date with someone! Please, anything but being a pet!

Al: Who do you choose Nii-san?

Raine: And you better choose quick! By the time this leash gets attached you're going for a walk!

Ed: NOO!! I'll choose! I'll choose!

Al: Give the name Nii-san :3

Ed: Umm... The girl that I like is... Raine!

Everybody in the room: --jaws drop to the floor--

Winry: What? I was sure he'd pick me --Starts crying--

Chel: Wow, and all this time, I thought he hated Raine but I guess he really has a thing for her :D

Al: Yay! Now we can bake cookies for Raine and Nii-san's first date!

Raine: (Was outside because she saw a puppy) --Enters room-- Why is everyone so silent? What happened while I was away?

Ed: Errrrrr...nothing...I said I liked Winry...

Raine: REALLY?! COOL! Now you two can go on your date!

Al: Ano...Nii-san...you said...

Ed: Shut up!

Raine: Don't be so rude! He's your brother!

Al: ;-;

Chel: Come on Raine, we're baking cookies for umm... Ed's date... --Chel and Raine head for kitchen--

Winry: Ed, why don't you just tell her that you like her?

Ed: What if she rejects me?

Al: Who knows? She might like you back, you never know until you try!

Ed: But...

Al: Nope, when she comes back into the room, you're telling her!

Winry: Yeah!

(Kitchen)

Raine: Baking cookies! Why didn't you bring Al with us since he likes cookies, Chel?

(Lounge)

Winry: --Sigh-- Ed...we need to talk...

Al: I'll go help with the cookies! Cookie cookie cookie!!

(Kitchen)

Al: --Leaves to go bake cookies with Raine and Chel-- --Enters kitchen-- Cookies! n.n

Chel: (Whispering to Al) Hey Al, is Ed going to tell Raine that he likes her?

Al: I don't know...

(Lounge)

Ed: Ermm...what do you want to talk about?

Winry: …

Ed: Why did you say you needed to talk when you aren't talking?

Winry: Well...you see...--Blush--

Ed: What is it? (Thinking) YES! She's helping me stall time for me to confess my liking to Raine!

Winry: A...ano... Umm.. I.. I...

Ed: What? What is it?

Winry: --Goes red--

(Kitchen)

Al: --Stares at oven containing the raw cookies-- --Drools--

Raine: Al, staring at the oven is bad for your eyes...

Al: But...

Raine: It's for the best...

Al: --Sniff-- ;-;

Raine: --Sigh--...How about we make more cookies in the meantime?

(Lounge)

Winry: I... (Thinking) Come on! Just tell him! Why am I being so shy for? (/Thinking) Ed, I... I like you! I was so upset that you admitted that you liked Raine but... I just had to tell you my feelings!

Ed: What? (Thinking) Oh god... I sort of like Winry too but who should I choose? Raine or Winry?...

(LONG awkward silence)

(Kitchen)

(Cookies done baking)

Raine: DONE! Now the next batch can go in!

Al: COOKIES!

Raine: Al, you can't eat them...

Al: T-T Why not?

Raine: They are for Ed and Winry of course!

Al: About that...

Raine: Huh? About what? Does Winry not like cookies?

Al: No...don't worry...you'll find out soon...

Raine: o.O How come Chel isn't talking?

Chel: --Snaps out of some sort of trance-- Huh? Oh, I must have zoned off or something.

Al: A..ano, Chel, I think we should tell Raine the truth...

Chel: --Sigh-- Alright, she should find out soon enough but shouldn't Ed tell her?

--Ed and Winry walk in--

Winry: --Eyes are all red and puffy--

Chel: What's the matter Winry?

Winry: Oh, it's nothing...

Al: Nii-san, I think you should tell Raine the 'thing' you said earlier...

Raine: You were all keeping a secret from me! T.T

Al: We had to...

Raine: Why? ;-;

Al: Because it's something only Nii-san can say...

Raine: Is it something to do with alchemy?

Ed: A...ano...Raine...I...Let me start over...Earlier, when you were outside and...when you thought that I picked Winry... I actually said that I...

Winry: --Starts to cry--

Ed: I --Starts sweating-- actually picked...you! I like you!

Winry: --Starts bawling--

Raine: Errrrr...were you talking to me or Winry?

Winry: --Still crying--

Raine: Are you okay, Winry?

Winry: --Shakes head--

Raine: What did you do Ed?? She was fine before...

Ed: I was talking to you, Raine!

Winry: Raine, you're really lucky to have Ed like you! I wish you two the best of luck --Continues to cry--

Raine: Ehh?? --Is in total shock from the news-- Did I hear right? Or is this a dream? This doesn't usually happen...

Al: It's not a dream...

Winry: I wish it was...

Raine: --Thinks-- What do I usually do when something like this happens...

Ed: --Looks away-- (Thinking) Shoot! She doesn't like me! I'm such an idiot! Why did I even think I ever had a chance to be with Raine? I'm such a loser! She'd never like me! --Turns to leave--

Al: Wait, Nii-san! Raine hasn't given you her reply yet!

Chel: Yah, Ed, don't look so down, she could like you too!

Raine: Errr...I think it would be better if you went with Winry...she's liked you for so long...

Ed: But I...

Raine: It's for the best...

Ed: --Looks at the ground--

Winry: --Looks all happy--

Chel & Al: --Exchange glances-- --Nod at each other--

Chel: Yah Ed, you and Winry would look so good together. Haven't you ever felt anything between the two of you?

Ed: Well... yes.

Raine: And if he doesn't agree, I know his weakness!!

Ed: You mean death?

Raine: Nope.

Ed: Roy?

Raine: Wrong again n.n

Ed: What then?

Raine: INJECTIONS!! --Takes out needle--

Ed: NO!!!! NOOO! Anything but that!

Chel: Anything? --Evil grin-- --Slowly takes out milk-- Drink this!

Ed: Eep! Nooo! That's even worse!

Raine: Nice idea, Chel! Drink the milk! It'll make you grow!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!

Raine: I said it will make you grow...not you are short...

Ed: Just now you called me a super small grain of rice that can't even be visible to the eye!

Chel: What the heck are you talking about?

Ed: Hmmph!

Chel: O.o

Raine: He sure hears things alot...

Ed: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Raine: ...--Thinks for a while-- I said I liked you.

Ed: --Goes red--

Raine: Hehe joking n.n (Thinking) That's a good way to make him stop arguing XD

Chel: Hahaha! But what if Raine isn't joking? I thought you said that you liked him when you first watched FMA...

Ed: --Gets even redder--

Winry: --Gets kind of angry--

Raine: Yeah I liked him...but I guess Winry likes him more...

Ed: --Is still red-- I'm getting confused...

Al: Now Nii-san can choose from Chel, Winry and Raine!

Raine: How confusing...

Winry: T-T (Thinking) I hope Ed chooses me this time...I won't be able to bear it if he chooses Raine again.

Ed: (Thinking) What? But I already told them who I liked! It took all of the courage out of me and now I have embarass myself again?

Raine: ...well if you won't decide, I'll help decide for you!

Ed: WHAT!?

Raine: You can like...

Ed: --Heart pounding very fast--

Winry: (Thinking) Say Winry, say Winry, say Winry!

Raine: Chel!

Winry: (Thinking) NO!!! (Inner-Winry) HOW DARE SHE NOT CHOOSE ME!!

Chel: O.O!!!

Ed: Wait, wait, wait! You can't decide who I like!

Winry: (Thinking) Thank god! I hope he realises his true feelings for me!

Al: Then who do you like, Nii-san?

Ed: (Thinking) Are you guys stupid? I just told you that I liked Raine!

Raine: Well you didn't decide for yourself...so it was just to make things easier n.n

Ed: No it doesn't!

Raine: Does so!

Ed: NOT!

Al: STOP FIGHTING!

Winry: --Tugs on Ed's shirt--

Ed: --Turns around and faces Winry--

Winry: --Puppydog eyes to Ed--

Ed: (Thinking) Awww... Winry looks so cute!... Wait! What am I saying? Do I like her? --Blushes--(/Thinking) Umm...what is it Winry?

Winry: (Thinking) Why's he so red? He's probably thinking about Raine or Chel... :(

Al: Aww...don't they look cute together? Staring into each other's eyes...

Raine: KAWAII!! --Runs off to get camera--

Ed: What?? Wait!

Winry: (Thinking) I've got to get his attention away from her! (/thinking) Ed

Ed: What is it?

Winry: I errr...--blush--

Al: Hurry up with the camera Raine!

Winry: I...

Ed: Yes...?

Chel: (Thinking) I bet somebody ten dollars that she's going to confess her love to him!

Winry: I... umm..

Raine: --Comes back with camera-- --Click-- AWESOME!

Al: SHOW ME SHOW ME! --Looks at the picture-- WAH!! So romantic!!!

Ed: What do you want to say Winry? You're sure taking a long time...

Winry: I...I...

Ed: You...

Winry: I'm hungry!

--Everyone falls back like in those animes when someone says something totally stupid--

Chel: --Notices all of those cookies that Al and Raine baked for 'Winry and Ed's First Date'-- Here, have some cookies Winry.

Winry: --Takes one-- (Thinking) Darn, I was hoping that Ed would feed them to me. (/Thinking) Thanks!

Chel: (Thinking) Darn, I lost the bet. Wait, I didn't even bet with anyone!

Al: COOKIES! --Goes and eats--

Raine: --Takes more useless photos--

Al: Nii-san you want a cookie?

Ed: Um...not now thanks.

Al: Okay --Eats more cookies--

Winry: These are delicious!

Raine: You think so?

Winry: Yes (Thinking) Read my mind, Raine! I'm angry at you!

Raine: ACHOO! Is someone saying bad things behind my back?

Ed: Who did? I'll bash them up!

Raine: ...I don't think that is necessary...

Ed: I hope it was Roy! Then I have an excuse to punch his face!

Winry: (Thinking) Damnit!! Why is Ed being so protective of her?!?!? WHY?! I'll kill her! Wait, I can't kill her, if I do that, Ed will DEFINITELY not like me.

Chel: (Thinking) Haha, Winry looks like she's trying to hold in her anger.

Al: (Thinking) I want cookies!

Raine: Let's go make more cookies, Al!

Al: YAY!! --Goes hyper--

Raine: O.O Are you alright Al?

Al: COOKIES!!

Raine: Hehe, let's get cooking!

Ed: I can make them using alchemy you know...

Raine: But hand-making them is part of the fun!

Ed: Oh...--Embarrassed--

Winry: (Thinking) ARGH! SHE'S GOTTEN TO HIS HEAD! SHE'S TAKING CONTROL OF HIM! I'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!

Raine: Are you okay, Winry-san? You haven't spoken for a while.

Winry: (Thinking) You wanna know why? It's because I HATE YOU! Why are you taking my beloved Ed from me? WHY?!! --Teeth start clenching and grinding together--(/Thinking) Oh, I just have a bunch of thoughts racing through my mind n.n

Al: Raine, let's bake cookies!

Chel: I'll help too n.n Let's add smarties and M&Ms to them!

Al: Okay!

Raine: COMING!! n.n

Ed: Um...can I help?

Raine: I think you should keep Winry company while we make them or she'll be lonely.

Winry: (Thinking) Oh my god she actually said something good for once! Come on Ed...agree!

Ed: But I haven't baked cookies with you all yet...

Winry: --Heart breaks--

Al: Ano...not to be mean Nii-san...but...you aren't the best cook in the world...

Ed: WHAT DID YOU SAY??!?

Raine: Just stay with Winry...

Ed: Fine...

Winry: --Heart mends--

(Raine, Chel & Al go to the kitchen)

Winry: Come on Ed, let's watch TV! (Thinking) AWAY from that stupid Raine and Chel! (/Thinking) --Grabs Ed's hand and leads him to the sofa in front of the TV--

Ed: (Thinking) Wow, Winry's hand is so soft. It feels so nice and warm... What the heck am I thinking? I don't like her that way, do I? --Ponders for a moment--

(Kitchen)

Raine: What shape should the cookies be?

Al: KITTY!!

Raine: We should make some heart-shaped ones for Ed and Winry!

Al: Meow!

Chel: Dog-shaped too! --Takes out cookie cutters--

Al: Yay! Kitty!

(Lounge)

Winry: --Sitting right beside Ed-- (Thinking) I'm sitting SOOO close to him! YES! --Sniffs-- Hmm... he smells good!

Ed: --Surfing through the TV channels-- Hey, here's a mechanic show, Winry! Do you wanna watch it?

Winry: Okay!

(Kitchen)

Raine: Ever wonder how things get here? I mean this kitchen...that TV that I'm sure I'm hearing...

Al: Easy. I used alchemy to make this kitchen and Nii-san made everything else :)

Raine: Ohh...nice work! But why did you only make the kitchen?

Al: So we can bake cookies!

Raine: Haha I should've known that was coming XD

Al: Kitty!

Raine: n.n --Cuts out cat, dog and heart shapes from the cookie dough--

(Lounge)

Winry: (Thinking) Gah! I hate Raine! I hate how she's so happy and nice all the time! What does Ed see in her?(/Thinking) ...Ed...

Ed: Hmm?

Winry: I...

Ed: Yeah...?

Winry: (Thinking) I really like you!(/Thinking) Um... nevermind! Sorry!

(Kitchen)

Al: They can go in the oven now! Yay! Cookie cookie cookie! Kitty cookie!

Raine: Chel is concentrating so much on making her cookies she's forgotten that we're here!

Al: COOKIE! --Puts the cookies in oven--

Chel: Gomen, I was umm... (Thinking)Thinking about that guy I like (/Thinking) ... I was...watching TV! (Thinking) Yah...that's it... :P --Finishes decorating cookies and puts it in the oven--

Al: Are the cookies done yet?

Chel: No, we just put them in.

Al: Oh... are they done now?

(During the time it took for the cookies to bake, Al stared at the oven timer, Chel continued to daydream, and Raine sat on a chair and fell asleep)

Al: 5...4...3...2...1...0! Done!

Raine: --Wakes up-- Wha...? Oh! They're done! --Puts on oven mitts and takes the cookies out of the oven--

Al: COOKIE! --Looks at the cat cookie-- Awww...it's too cute to eat!

Raine: Then you shouldn't have made it look like a cat Al n.n;

Al: ;-;

Raine: Anyway n.n; Let's go take some cookies to Ed and Winry --Puts the cookies on a plate in a decorative way--

Chel: --Taste tests a cookie, or two or three or ten!-- Yummy! These cookies are so delicious!

Al: Sorry kitty, I have to eat you now! --Wipes away tears-- --Chomp chomp chomp-- You're so good!

(Lounge)

Ed: --Sniff-- I smell cookies!

Raine: Come on Chel and Al! --Takes plate of cookies over to where Winry and Ed are--

Ed: Cookies! --Eats-- Yum! They taste really good!

Winry: (Mumbles) Show off...

Ed: What did you say Winry? I couldn't hear you.

Winry: Errr...I said I would like one too!

Raine: --Hands a cookie to Winry--

Winry: (Thinking) As much as I hate to do it...if I don't be nice then Ed will hate me...(/Thinking) Thanks!

Raine: n.n

Winry: (Thinking) She probably poisoned it or something...(/Thinking) --Takes a bite-- Meh, it's okay... (Thinking) Actually, it's delicious but I'm not going to tell her that!(/Thinking)

Chel: --Looks sad--

Winry: What's wrong Chel?

Chel: That was a cookie that I baked...

Winry:O Sorry Chel! It's actually really good!

Chel: Yah right...

Raine: We all made different shaped ones. Which do you like the most?

Ed: Me?

Raine: Anyone.

Ed: Which did you make?

Raine: I want the truth so I'm not telling :)

Ed: I like the cat ones

Al: Nii-san! --Hugs Ed--

Ed: WHAT ARE YOU DOING AL?!

Raine: --Giggles-- Al made the cat cookies. I made the heart ones and the moon and star ones.

Al: You never made moon and star ones! --Looks at the moon and star-shaped cookies-- Weird...

Raine: Hehe I just didn't show you XD

Winry: --Looks at Raine's cookies with hate then breaks a heart-shaped cookie in half-- (Thinking) I'll break your heart and make you sad no matter what it takes! --Breaks the cookie again--

Ed: (Thinking) Now's my chance to make Raine like me!(/Thinking) --Takes a handful of moon, star and heart shaped cookies and eats them-- Yummy! These are SOOO good, Raine! You're such a good baker!

Winry: --Gets super angry-- (Thinking) THAT JERK! --Crushes the heart cookie into powder-- I hate you Raine!

Winry's Conscience: Or you're just jealous of her!

Winry: (Thinking) What the HELL? Who the hell are you?

Winry's Conscience: Why, I'm YOU, Winry! Muahaha!


End file.
